


One, Two, Step In Time

by grellagainstgrossness



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon Trans Character, F/F, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grellagainstgrossness/pseuds/grellagainstgrossness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auntie Grell wants to teach her two gals a new dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One, Two, Step In Time

“No, no, no, that’s not how that dance goes in France!” Grell loomed over the two small girls, and Doll nearly let out an ‘eep’, shrinking down slightly. “Doll, you need to keep your hand on the small of her back, that’s the man’s part! Ahhh, and then you can look like you’re dancing at the palace~!”

She grew starry-eyed, the images of a French ball floating in her mind - Doll looked down slightly, the taller of the two girls, and slipped her hand where it should be. Resting right on the small of Lizzie’s back… of course, the circus brat turned pink. Miserable, but pink.

“Doll?” Lizzie spoke up quietly, her eyes flickering over to their daydreaming teacher before focusing on the older girl. “Do you not want to dance?” The thought was disappointing, but… “I can always get Ciel to learn with me.”

Immediately, IMMEDIATELY, Doll shook her head quickly. “N-No, I wanna dance w’ ya! I jus’…” She deflated slightly, and Lizzie pursed her lips, scanning her. She wasn’t always the best at reading people, hm.

“Auntie Grell!” the frill-covered girl announced, snapping both Grell out of her daydreams and startling the pink Doll into retracting her hand. Lizzie bounced forward, clasping her hands together and gave the older woman her best pleading eyes. “Could Doll and I switch roles? I want to learn the man’s part! Doll can learn the woman’s!”

Grell blinked down at the Midford for a moment, before beaming, sharp teeth bared. “Perfect~! A subversion of the classic, the woman in the dress leading the way, with our woman in pants following behind, ahhh, it’s almost Shakespearean!”

As she went off into yet another tangent, Doll sent Lizzie a grateful smile and mouthed a “Thank you.” The other girl just beamed.


End file.
